


Startouched

by PoisonPanda



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPanda/pseuds/PoisonPanda
Summary: While Claudia is out, Viren and Aaravos get to "know each other" better.
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic takes place after season 3. As of today (09/29/2020) the graphic novel isn't out and neither is season 4, so sorry if this doesn't make sense after they come out! :(

Viren woke up from his sleep to find Aaravos sitting on the other side of the cave, and Claudia gone.

"Where is my daughter?!" Viren panicked as he sat up. He looked over at Aaravos with widened eyes, "You're out of your cocoon..?"

Aaravos looked over at Viren, "Yes...your daughter went out. I was thinking we should take this time to get to know each other better."

"But we already know each other well enough. Let's just plan out what we're going to do next." Viren sighed as he stood up and stretched. 

"Viren, take this time to rest. As far as everyone else knows, _you are dead_." Aaravos smirked.

"Dead?!" Viren exclaimed. 

"Yes, dead. Deceased, no longer _living_. It was thanks to your daughter that you're alive right now." Aaravos moved closer to Viren. 

"What do you mean?" Viren started to panic, "Where is Claudia?!"

"She is alive, no need to worry. She resurrected you using dark magic." Aaravos sighed as he rested his hand on Viren's thigh. Viren looked around, 

"So where is she? I will not do anything else until I figure out where my daughter is."

"She is only down by the river. Gathering water for our future travels." Aaravos assured. 

"And you let her go alone?! Do you realize how much trouble we'll be in if she gets captured?!" Viren exclaimed.

"Of course I know how much trouble _you'll_ be in if she gets captured. But do keep in mind she's not a small child anymore. She's 16." Aaravos mused. 

"How do you-?! Nevermind." Viren sighed heavily.

"I know you're worked up, Viren. But please, let me comfort you. Help you _calm down_. It's the least I could do, after all." Aaravos sighed as he wrapped his arms around Viren's neck. 

"Please, Aaravos. Claudia could be back any minute now. We can't be doing this." Viren replied.

"I see...so your mind automatically went _there_ ~." Aaravos purred as he kissed Viren's neck. 

"Is that not what you were thinking about..?" Viren asked. 

"Not at first~." Aaravos moved his hands lower and began touching his chest.

"Mmh~.." Viren moaned softly, "W-We really shouldn't be doing this.." 

"What's stopping us besides you being so paranoid~?" Aaravos asked. 

"I just think it's not the right time..or place to be doing this." Viren sighed, "We should at least wait until we get to somewhere more safe.."

"I think this is the perfect place, Viren~. Trust me~." Aaravos smirked. He moved in front of Viren and kissed him on the lips. Viren let out a soft sigh and kissed him back. Viren then wrapped his arms around Aaravos' waist. But it didn't last long until he moved lower and parted Viren's legs,

"Tell me, Viren~. _How may I serve you~?_ "


	2. Chapter 2

Viren's breath hitched, "H-How are you able to serve me?"

"In anyway you want me to~." Aaravos replied as he began to unbutton Viren's pants. He then pulled his pants down and took off his boxers. 

"A-Aaravos.." Viren whispered.

"Yes, Viren?" Aaravos asked as he wrapped his hand around Viren's rock hard cock and began jerking him off. 

"A-Aaravos~.." Viren moaned softly. He covered his hand with his mouth. Aaravos looked up at him, his eyes clouded with lust,

"Yes~?" 

Viren bucked his hips and let out a soft moan.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you~?" Aaravos teased as he began moving his hand faster. He rubbed his thumb around the tip of Viren's cock, causing Viren to let out a loud moan. Pre-cum began leaking from his cock as well.

Viren's breathing was really heavy, "F-Fuck~.." Aaravos moved his thumb and licked up the pre-cum leaking from Viren's cock. 

"Are you close~?" He asked, and Viren nodded. Aaravos moved his hand and took the tip of Viren's cock into his mouth. He began bobbing his head and licking the tip.

Viren threw his head back and moaned loudly. He placed a hand on Aaravos' head and gripped his hair. 

"Mmh~..Mmh~.." Aaravos moaned as he continued bobbing his head. 

"Fuck...so good~..." Viren moaned softly, he bucked his hips, causing Aaravos to gag, "S-Sorry.."

Aaravos looked up at him again, he was blushing slightly. Viren began thrusting into his mouth.

"Mmh~...M-Mmh~..!" Aaravos moaned as he began choking on Viren's cock. Without any warning, Viren let out a loud moan and came down his throat. He pulled his cock out of his mouth and was panting heavily. Aaravos was also panting heavily.

"V-Viren.." Aaravos whispered as he fixed himself up, "F-Fuck.."

"L-Let me return the favor." Viren smirked as he pushed Aaravos onto his back. Aaravos' eyes widened, he never had intimate contact with a man like this, so it was a brand new experience for him. Viren took off Aaravos' clothes and hummed softly. 

"V-Viren.." Aaravos whispered, "Y-You don't have to.."

"I must." Viren trailed down and grasped Aaravos' cock. Just like his arms, his cock also had small stars on it, and it was slightly darker than his skin. Aaravos bit his lip as Viren began moving his hand up and down on his cock. 

"V-V-Viren~.." Aaravos moaned softly, he covered his mouth with his hand and closed his eyes. 

"Open your eyes, Aaravos~. Uncover your mouth so I can hear your moans~." Viren purred. He moved his hand away from his mouth and smirked, "That's better~." He continued jerking Aaravos off and without any warning, Aaravos came. He was panting heavily as he opened his eyes. 

Viren smirked and spread Aaravos' legs. 

"Wh-What are you doing?" Aaravos asked. 

"Giving you more pleasure, obviously." Viren chuckled. He grabbed a small amount of left over water and coated his cock with it before thrusting into Aaravos.

"A-Aah~! Viren~!" Aaravos moaned loudly, "Please...be careful...this is my first time.." 

"Sorry.." Viren began slowly thrusting in and out of Aaravos, leaning down to kiss his neck.

"Ha-Haah~.." Aaravos moaned.

"When's the last time you were this intimate with a person~?" Viren whispered into his ear, "You're touch starved, aren't you~? You just crave the touch of another being~."

"Mmhmm~. I-It's been so long~.." Aaravos moaned softly. 

"You poor Startouch Elf~...you haven't had contact with anyone for how long~?" Viren teased.

"300 years.." Aaravos replied. 

Viren thrusted deeper into Aaravos, letting out soft moans. 

"O-Ohh~...I'm g-going to-." Aaravos wasn't able to finish his sentence before he came. It wasn't long after until Viren came too, deep inside of Aaravos. He pulled out, and excess cum spilled out of Aaravos onto his thighs and the cave's floor.

"How did that feel~?" Viren smirked as he looked at Aaravos. Aaravos, however, was overstimulated. His breathing was heavy, his eyes were filled to the brim with lust, he was blushing, and his legs were shaking ever so slightly. 

"You're so overstimulated~." Viren purred as he began rubbing Aaravos's horns, "Maybe I should-."

"Dad..!" Claudia called from a distance, and Viren panicked. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad..!" Claudia called again, her voice sounded closer this time. Viren got most of his clothes back on, and all Aaravos had to do was snap his fingers and he was redressed. Viren got his coat back on and sighed heavily as he rested against the cave's wall. Aaravos was laying on the floor, fully dressed, but still overstimulated. 

"Dad! You're awake!" Claudia exclaimed, not even noticing Aaravos on the ground, "I got two buckets of water. One for washing our clothes, especially yours, and the other for our future travels. You can never have enough water, after all."

"Yes, you're absolutely right, Claudia." Viren sighed as he stood up, "Have you met my new friend?"

"Your little bug pal? Yeah, he's been with you this entire time!" Claudia chuckled, "When I woke up, your friend was already out of the cocoon. We introduced each other, and I went off to get water."

"I'm glad you were able to meet each other. Now, let's discuss what we're going to do moving forward. We don't have a big army, just the three of us." Viren stated.

"Would've been four if Soren hadn't ditched us." Claudia mumbled.

"We don't need him, anyway." Viren assured, "We have two mages, and one of the most powerful elves on the planet. I think we'll hold up just fine." He looked at Aaravos, who was now sitting up across from him.

"So what do we do now?" Claudia asked. 

"Oh, I think I have the _perfect_ plan." Aaravos smirked.


End file.
